


Praise Me, Fuck Me

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: "Good Boy" is used alot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cause I'm a terrible liar, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enjoy the sins, Homosexuality, I'm Going to Hell, In a way, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Now a Three shot, Praise Kink, Reverse Mirrored Kinks, Self-cest, Sex with Personas, Smut, So is "Bad Boy", Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Submissive Ryuji, Two Shot, Why has god forsaken us?, bdsm undertones, this is filth, this is why, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: nyaaaa, the title ~Ryuji has a praise kink. Specifically, whenever the words 'good boy' is used. Coincidently, his Persona also has a kink - in which, said kink relies on him being on his hands and knees, face down, and being told over and over how much of a slut he is. Ryuji decides not to tell anyone about either of it, for the sake of his dignity.It's just "unfortunate" that Akira and his Persona had found about it, and in the worst way possible (maybe best way?).





	1. Chapter 1

He had noticed it from the very moment those two words left the mouth of another person - usually referring to a child, or a pet. He thought back of how his breath had hitched slightly, eyes blown out similar to a cat's, and how his body ultimately betrayed him by going slump and over, signifying his willingness to anyone paying attention, and saying the one thing his mouth can't - _more._

The first time it happened, Ryuji had been walking home one day when he overheard a conversation between two kids. The words had slipped out, and he remembers how his body trembled, but tensed at the same time. It had felt like he had been struck by lightning, and about time he'd shook himself out of it, Ryuji could feel his face flush and a familiar stirring deep inside his pants. Mortified, Ryuji had to power walk all the way home, completely embarrassed that he'd been half-hard out in public. The situation stayed with him until he had reached the Mementos by the third week since that awful scene, and after having Joker take a hit meant for him, his guilt had swallowed any embarrassment left over from the incident and was put past behind him.

The second time it happened, a person had been talking about a dog.

Still alone, Ryuji had been completely absorb in a handheld game that he'd borrowed from Futaba when he heard those words again. The blond had stilled instantly, body shivering, and this time, a soft gasp escaped him before he could stop it. A light blush came across his face when some people glanced his way, confused, before returning back to what they were doing, and Ryuji had completely dropped the handheld as his hands trembled, much to the anger of one, anti-social hacker. Afterward, Ryuji had went home, mind in shambles as confusion and fear began to settle in. He didn't understand why this was happening, or what it'd meant, but he knew he needed to do something about it.

The third time it happened, Ryuji was prepared.

He had mentally braced himself when he heard a couple of parents talking about their kids, one of them using the two words that rocked Ryuji's entire existence. He took note of how goosebumps raised along his skin, as well as the hair, how a strange feeling pooled into his stomach and in his veins like some kind of hot acid, and how a moan was just begging to be released, on the tip of his tongue, and for some reason Ryuji had the oddest sense of _submitting_. The feelings had left Ryuji bright red, and as he hopelessly tried to find answers as to why his body does this whenever those two words, those praises, were spoken, it was at this time, his persona - Captain Kidd - spoke up.

 _It's called a sexual favor._ He spoke in a crude way one day, causing Ryuji to blush, eyes wide.

"A WHATits now?!" He squeaked, earning himself some 'hushes' from the people in his class, as well as a no-nonsense glare from his teacher. He paid no mind to that, however; too busy with the conversation with his persona.

 _To put it point blank, kid, yer horny. And what makes ya horny, is those two words ye keep hearin'. What they say? 'Good Boy'?_ Kidd questioned, knowing the answer as soon as he felt his other self shiver and crossed his legs in a admittedly cute, shy fashion.

_So...I have a kink praise now?! What the eff?!_

_If that's what ye call it these days. As for why it happened, I...have no clue._ Ryuji could just see him shrugging his shoulders.

 _Well, maybe I develop it over time, who knows. S'ok, Captain._ He thought back.

 _It's odd, though, how yer ....'kink' is a parallel of mine._ At that, Ryuji snapped his head up, eyes wide.

_For real?! YOU have a kink?_

There was silence, a shift in his head that let Ryuji know that his persona was uncomfortable. Or nervous. Or ticked off.

_...Yes? I prefer dirty talking, and being punished - if that makes sense. _

At that, Ryuji's entire face went red.

 _So...BDSM then?_ Now that he thought about it, wouldn't Ryuji fall under the category as well? Liken the idea that if he behaves  _like a good boy,_ he'll get rewarded? If his face wasn't already burning, he was sure it would've been red again thanks to that last sentence.

 _I'm afraid I don't know what that is._ Kidd said.

_It's...a combination of a lot of things - mostly; Bondage and Disciple, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism._

_Huh. Guess that means ye fall under Submission and Dominance then, seein' how ye likes being called a 'good boy' and stuff._ Kidd snickered, and Ryuji glared down at his desk.

_And YOU fall under Sadism and Masochism - as you would prefer being called a 'bad boy' and use sex as punishment._

_Got me there, kid._

By the end of class, Ryuji was convinced he'd be walking around school with a permanent blush on his face, much to the confusion and the amusement of his friends.

* * *

So, Ryuji, now knowing that he has a kink, decided to experiment. If he did, indeed, have a kink then at least he knows what can trigger it and how to avoid it, if at all possible.

"Good boy." He said, waiting for the magic to happen, only....

It didn't.

There was no tingle underneath his skin, no wanting to moan and spread his legs out, no urge to want to be a _good boy._ "Effin' hell!"

 _Do kinks not work when ya try to use 'em yeself?_ Kidd asked, and Ryuji would've been embarrassed to know that his persona was watching, feeling, his every move if he wasn't frustrated currently.

"I don't know! I've never explored....my sensitive bits," Ryuji mumbled, blushing as Kidd's eyes gleam.

 _Ye sayin' ye a virgin mary?_ Kidd teased, and Ryuji huffed.

"Shuddup! I'm just a teenager okay?! I'm still...new to this, so I don't...I haven't really..." The blond continued to melt in embarrassment, much to the amusement of his persona.

_For all that talk about girls, ye could be a girl yaself._

"KIDD!"

 _Relax, kid. I could help ya out, if ya want._ At that, Ryuji paused in his rant, blinking as the world around him disappeared and suddenly, there was Kidd in front of him, riding the Galley. The blond blushed and scratched the side of his nose, obviously shy.

"I...would you? I mean, I'm not even sure if I can help you out with your kink." He asked.

 _I don't want repayment, I just want to help ye out cause I'm thou._  

"And thou art I," Ryuji smiled at his persona and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but um, Kidd? Have _you_ had any experiences with this?" He asked, nervously, taking off his shirt, glancing back at the pirate.

 _Kid, when ye made me, ya made me cause of a historical figure,_ Kidd said, rolling his eye. _So yeah, I have. Just never anythin' that deals with kinks._

Ryuji quietly wonders how even his _Persona_ had beaten him when losing his virginity, and decided to chalk it up as a life mystery. Losing the last bit of clothing he had, Ryuji fought the urge to cover himself up as Kidd's eye roam his body, blushing as he covered his private parts.

 _Don't do that,_ Kidd scolded softly, even when Ryuji's ears began to burn with how heavy he was blushing. _Remove your hands, I want to see all of ya._

This shouldn't be turning him on; he should be weirded out by the fact that his persona wanted to see his dick, but all he could think of is _I hope he likes it._ With a sharp intake, Ryuji slowly removed his hands, revealing his half-hard cock, flushing when he saw beads of semen around his slit.

_Good Boy._

And, like magic, Ryuji's body began to tremble, his dick rising, and Jesus effin' _Christ,_ this was mortifying and he'll never speak of this to anyone. _Ever._

Slowly, Kidd began to fly over to his other self, hands barely touching his skin. The different temperature between the two sent shocks of electricity to _both_ of them, causing them to moan in union, Ryuji shivering even more as his dick went from half interest, to full.

"Fuck," He panted, leaning against his persona. "Fuck, fuck."

 _Heh. First time ever ya haven't censored yaself._ Kidd mused, a hand moving around Ryuji's back, and began to slide down it, leaving trails of fire and electricity in his wake. Ryuji whimpered, pressing himself against the persona, spreading his legs even wider. _Such a good boy. Didn't have to ask._ He muttered against his skin, smirking when a breathless moan left his other self's lips.

"K-Kidd..." Ryuji panted, moaning when a finger dance around his asshole.

 _Let's save that for someone special, hmm? Don't want ya first time to be with yaself._ Kidd laughed, even when Ryuji blushed. The pirate began to place kisses upon Ryuji's heated flesh, though annoyance began to flash in his good eye when Ryuji wouldn't stop squirming. _Stay still._ He bite out, and nearly smiled when Ryuji did just that, whimpering in protest. _Good boy. Ya learnin'._ He said, looking down at Ryuji's erect cock, and licked his lips.  _It's been a while since I last had a blowjob, given or taken._ He muttered, leaning down until he was face to face with Ryuji's cock and gave it a lick. This earn him a loud moan as Ryuji's back arched, and Kidd gripped him tightly around his cock. _No, no, no. None of that. Ya want to be a good boy, right?_

"K-Kidd," Ryuji gritted his teeth, blushing as he tried to get friction, or at least, another lick. "Kidd, please..."

 _Are you being a bad boy?_ Kidd ignored the shivers that went down his spine as he watched Ryuji whine and stilled his movements.

"No..." He whined, embarrassed as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "I'm a good boy."

 _And what a good boy ye are,_ Kidd sneered, before looking back at the dick in his hand and gave it another lick. He smiled to himself when he heard Ryuji curse under his breath, tilting his head as Kidd continue to play with the mushroom-like head with his tongue. He could feel and taste Ryuji's pre-cum dripping into his mouth, and he gave the head a little suckle before opening his mouth a bit more so he could take the whole head in. Ryuji started to sputter, legs trembling, threatening to give, as Kidd hummed around him, licking and sucking, making sure to stay clear of teeth. In some of his experiences, he knew there were some guys that _did_ like teeth gazing across the sensitive flesh of their cocks, and some that didn't. He wasn't sure which category Ryuji fell in, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste over some measly little killjoy. He began bopping his head up and down his cock, moaning, as he slowly, inch by inch, took more of Ryuji.

Ryuji, meanwhile, struggled to keep his composure. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, like he was drowning in it, and there was this knot in his stomach that kept twisting and turning in a good way. The vibrations from Kidd's moaning made his toes curl, and wanted to grab onto something, anything. _But Kidd told me not to move, lest I be a bad boy, so I can't move._ A thought, teasing and mocking, appeared in his mind, and Ryuji had never felt so aggravated in his life.

Ryuji was not the type to keep still. He always had to move, and it shows whenever they were in the Metaverse. He can't keep still, gotta have something to do, gotta keep _moving._ What Kidd had done was tortue and he had to know that.

_But I can't move. I'm a good boy, I can't move._

With a single pop from his dick, Kidd looked at him.

 _Since you're such a good boy,_ Kidd purred, smirking when Ryuji shivered in his hands and his dick twitched. _You can touch me._

"Fuck," Ryuji gasped as he tossed his hands onto Kidd's hat, thrusting slightly in Kidd's hand. "Thank you." He whimpered softly.

With that, Kidd went back to sucking Ryuji, one of his hands slowly sliding upwards on his thighs, in between his legs, and gently touched his balls. Within seconds, Ryuji came undone.

"FUCK!" He shouted, cumming into Kidd's mouth, who had easily swallowed, despite being unprepared. Panting, the blond looked at his persona.

 _Did I do ya proud?_ He asked, and Ryuji merely smiled.

"Don't have enough experience to compare this to anything, so yeah, I'd say you did," He said. "But...we'll have to work on my stamina. I...kinda wanted to last a bit longer." Ryuji blushed as Kidd raised an eyebrow.

_We doin' this again?_

"Only if you want to..."

 _Heh. I don't mind, so long as I get a repayment._ Kidd said, smirking when Ryuji bristled.

"I thought you didn't care about that!"

 _Never said it had to be **you**. _ At that, Ryuji paused, blinking when he realized that Kidd was talking about someone else. He tensed, blushing.

"There's...nobody here....right?"

 _This is yer mindscape. Can't nobody enter it without my permission._ Kidd answered, and Ryuji was able to breath again.

"Right. See ya soon?" He asked, smiling as the Captain nodded and suddenly, Ryuji was back in his room, naked and cum in between his legs. His nose scrunched up at the feeling. "Effin' gross."

Inside his mind, he could hear Kidd bark out a laugh at the censorship.

* * *

After that, Ryuji and Kidd began to practice more and more, learning and exploring new ways to get each other off whilst learning more and more about their kink and how far they'll go. Ryuji realized he didn't mind being commanded if the tone of said command was sharp and crystal clear, even more so if it came from Akira. There was something about the way Akira handles authority that made Ryuji want to bend over, and present himself in a whore-ish kind of way, much to his embarrassment and Kidd's amusement.

 _Look, my kink is rubbin' off of on yers._ Kidd chimed once in his head, and Ryuji had decided to lock Kidd away in a small, mental box that could fit him and his ship, though the other Personas had a good laugh about it later.

There's also the fact that sometimes, Kidd would purposely act like an asshat and this, of course, leads to Ryuji spanking the Persona - somehow. Apparently, one of Kidd's turn ons was to be bent over and smacked on the ass, and many, many, times it had left Ryuji feeling embarrassed while Kidd gleefully took his spankings in stride. The attitude was something that caught on with the others, and in turn, the other selves, which is why Ryuji was now cornered by at least three of his friends.

"Are you alright, Skull?" Inari asked, to which Ryuji nodded his head.

"Are you sure? You and Kidd seems....a bit off these days." Panther asked, as Joker himself tilted his head in concern.

"I'm fine, guys, really. We're just really close, is all." He said with a big grin on his face. Kidd snorted.

 _Sure, that won't make them suspicious at all._ The captain said, to which Ryuji hissed.

 _Shut it. This is all your fault. Why you gotta act like this?_ The blond whined, to which Kidd sighed.

 _To be completely honest with cha...I'm horny._ Ryuji nearly stumbled in his walking.

_What? AGAIN?! Didn't we just jerk off last week?_

_It's not enough._ Kidd muttered, suddenly seldom. Ryuji nearly rolled his eyes as he concluded it'll never be enough. Weeks into this fucked up self-cest sex thing, and Ryuji had come to find out that Kidd had a thing for Arsene, almost as much as Ryuji did with Akira. He'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic, knowing Akira would never see him that way. As for the deal with Arsene, Kidd had said that the demon was more obsess with justice than actual romance, so it'll be a lost cause trying to pursue him - a fact that went by Carmen's head, apparently.

Ryuji would like to stay positive about the whole thing, really, but honestly, between jerking off his persona and slowly coming to terms of his feelings for Akira, whom had never once expressed any sort of attachment except for Ann (how funny that her Persona would go after his Persona, really), he doubted he could.

 _Alright fine. Just...let me make an excuse or somethin'._ Ryuji had tune back in just in time to see the whole group staring at him.

"Uh, sorry guys, I wasn't listening." He said, causing everyone except Akira to groan.

"I _said_ if you're sure you're fine, then should we continue in the Palace?" Ann asked.

"Oh! Right. Let's go!" Ryuji grinned, watching as everyone began walking out of the saferoom and continue with their treasure hunt. Ryuji had been a few steps back, making sure no one would notice he wasn't following, before splitting up from the group. 

He hadn't counted on Arsene watching him, and had informed Akira about it - who told the group to go ahead and followed Ryuji's trail. 

   

         


	2. Chapter 2

_Are ye sure this is a good idea? What if someone noticed ye are gone? _ Kidd asked the moment they rounded the corner.

"Hey, you're the one who'd wanted this. I'm doin' it for you." Ryuji said as he summoned the Captain next to him. Said Captain gave his other self a blank look, one that says he's not impressed with what Ryuji had just said.

_This couldn't wait til later?_

"Could _you_ wait til later?"

 _... _ Kidd didn't say anything, though he shifted in the air quite uncomfortably, not use to not having his boat underneath him. Ryuji just began to walk over, and gave his Persona's pants a tug. It really was no surprise for him to find out that Captain Kidd was made out of bones, but what _did_ surprise him early on in this relationship was how _sensitive_ he was, especially towards the lower area, where his pelvis is. Ryuji had toyed with that part of him until Kidd had all but pushed him down, and gave him a mean blowjob. And I mean, literally mean - Ryuji's cock had ached by the end of it.

There was also the fact that their body temperature played a very crucial role when they were together like that - in which Kidd was extremely cold, and Ryuji wasn't. The warm body of his other self, and the cold body of his Persona felt really, really, good in a torturous pleasurable way, and combined with the touching from either sides, it left both of them reeling. Maybe Ryuji couldn't give him a blowjob like he so wanted to (he had to use bananas...that was a thing), but at least the blond could give him that.

Feeling Kidd's hand on his own, Ryuji began tugging his pants lower, until the lower part of Kidd was revealed.

 _Touch me._ Kidd muttered into the boy's ear, eye gleaming when a shiver went down his spine, and gently, Ryuji placed a hand on Kidd's right leg. The feel of Ryuji's glove, as well as his heat, made Kidd moan, head titling, as Ryuji slide his hand up to his knees, and gently brushed the patella, sending shocks of pleasure up and down Kidd's body. _Good boy._

"Hmm," Ryuji hummed, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. He continued to rub Kidd's knee, before leaning down at it and gave it a lick, watching with lidded eyes as Kidd stilled and twitched.

 _Ngh... _ He whimpered, even when Ryuji continued to press his lips on his bones, switching between kissing and licking, before going down, down, down... _Ngh, Ryuji... _ Kidd moan as Ryuji began to suck on one of his toes, the suppose big one. Electricity ran up and down his spine, and Ryuji let out a noisy whine as he sucked, rolling his tongue against the bone in his mouth, face flushed. _Fuck, shit. Yer mouth is...goddamn it._ Kidd panted, moaning when the same power as Ryuji came thrumming through his being. Ryuji whimpered before letting go of the toe, and moved onto the next, giving it the same treatment. He could feel his cock twitch in response, wetting in front of his boxers, and he looked up at Kidd, begging with his eyes. _Yeah, kid, ya have my permission. Such a good boy, asking instead of taking._ Ryuji could feel his face flush as he fumbled with his pants, unzipping them and letting his dick free.

But he couldn't touch it, not unless Kidd said so.

Pulling away, he looked up at his Persona, still begging with his eyes.

"Kidd," He muttered out, hand sliding up Kidd's leg once more, leaning his body against his foot. It was degrading as it pleasurable. "Kidd please, I...I want to..."

 _Not yet, ya don't,_ Kidd sneered, and reached down to grab Ryuji's cock in a tight hold, making the boy cry out. _Gotta be a good boy, and learn how to hold it. After all this time, I thought you'd know the rules by now._ Ryuji squirmed, sighing softly when the traces of electricity and fire itched at his back, cock twitching in the hold.

"I...I can't," He confessed, moaning when Kidd gently stroked the skin of his cock, thumb circling the head. He had the strongest urge to thrust into the hand, but he stopped himself before he could.

 _Ya can,_ Kidd disagreed, pressing his thumb against the slit of Ryuji's cock, who had moan as more pre-cum started to slide down. _We worked on this. Ya can't cum yet. Not until I get what I want._ Ryuji whimpered as Kidd continued to stroke him in a slow pace that had his hips twitching, and body trembling. He couldn't help but rock his hips in motion, spreading his legs further, watching as the skeleton hand danced along his flesh, teasing the head of his cock, before going back down and gave the base a firm squeeze. If Kidd keep this up, he might not last despite his words.

Sensing this, Kidd stopped all movement, which Ryuji protested against.

"Come on! I just needed-"

 _Turn around, and put ya face on the wall._ Kidd commanded, making Ryuji shiver and his cock jump at the attention. With unsteady movement, Ryuji placed his face, as flushed and sweaty as it is, against the wall, pushing his hips forward with a keen, brown eyes looking back at his Persona. _Good boy._ Kidd purred, before getting onto his knees and spreading Ryuji's cheeks apart. He had kept his word, never entering Ryuji as he wanted to save that for someone else, but that doesn't mean he'd neglected the twitching, virgin hole through all the times they've been like this.

Turns out, Ryuji really has a thing for being licked down there.

Smirking when he saw Ryuji's face flush, indicating he might've heard what Kidd had said, the skeleton had lean forward, mouth open, letting his ghost-like tongue fall out and gave Ryuji's asshole a lick.

"NGH!" Ryuji tensed, feeling the sparks of electricity on his back at the feeling. He should be use to this, but it still caught him off guard every time - if his pupils shrinking and mouth dropping was any indication. Kidd continued to lick and suck the pucker Ryuji had hidden, never entering, but always teasing around the rim. Kidd watched as his other self squirm in his hold, torn being trying to get away from his sinful mouth and pushing for more. The captain of the Adventure Galley squeezed one of his cheeks, and a wanton moan escaped Ryuji before he could stop it, pushing his face even further into the wall, hips jitter out in response. He panted. "K-Kidd..."

Kidd pulled his face from his ass, amused at how red-pinkish his hole had gotten.

 ~~~~ _Tell me how much you wanna cum._ He said, hand over Ryuji's cock once more, and face going back to the hole, nipping and sucking. Ryuji moaned.

"P-Please, Kidd," He whined, panting as Kidd stroked him, the grip changing in between. His balls ached for released, and he hope Kidd wasn't feeling too mean today. "I-I need it. I want it, so bad. P-Please."

 _Please what? Ya gotta make it clearer for me._ Goddamn it, Kidd.

Ryuji moaned when his tongue threaten to push in. He never did, but that still didn't stop the thrill of being tongue-fucked.

"P-Please...let me cum. I need to cum. Please, please, please Kidd..." He moaned, tossing his head back as he muttered when Kidd insistently pushed his tongue against his hole. The pace on his dick started to pick up speed, and Ryuji was on the edge of tears as he felt his climax built up. "P-Please, Kidd! Let me cum!"

 _Such a good boy,_ He muttered into Ryuji's ear, and with one final stroke, Kidd let go of his dick and squeezed his balls, making the blond cry out as he shot cum all over the wall of the Palace. Seconds ticked by as Ryuji struggled to catch his breath, before glaring at his Persona.

"Y-You're mean," He stuttered. Kidd shrugged his shoulders.

 _So I've been told._ He answered. Ryuji glared harder.

"Spread 'em." He stated, and Kidd was all but happy to do so. Ryuji began to crawl over to the skeleton, and sat in between his legs, hands stroking the thighs of the captain, who'd trembled under the touch. "Should've let me cum when I asked the first time."

 _Gonna punish me, master?_ Kidd purred, only to yelp when Ryuji nip him on his femur. The blond continued to glare at him.

"You're being a pain." Ryuji said, sinking lower until he was face to face with Kidd's pelvic structure. His hands had already began making their way there, and he began to toy with the little piece down his spine, the backbone. He could feel Kidd freeze underneath him, and if Personas could blush, he was 99% sure Kidd would have. After all, the end of the tailbone might be the most sensitive part of them all, according to Kidd - a part Ryuji always enjoyed using against him whenever Kidd stepped out of line.

_K-Kid...._

"You were being bad," Ryuji said, and moved closer to the bone. "And bad boys deserve to be punished."

And with that, Ryuji open his mouth and sucked on Kidd's end tail, to which the skeleton's mouth dropped, and Ryuji could feel him rattle underneath his doing. A part of him wanted to smirk, rolling his tongue on the bone, watching as the big, bad, pirate came undone in front of him. His hands were still on Kidd's thighs, but Ryuji had placed them underneath him, fingers gently pressing against the stark white. Kidd moaned, spreading his legs wider, and Ryuji further sank his head down below. In a weird way, it was kind of like receiving a blowjob - the difference being is that Kidd doesn't have the organ to cum with, which was fine. There were other tells that let Ryuji know he was close.

Like, how Kidd's one eye was flickering between golden, and going out completely.

Slowing down the suck, Ryuji pulled his mouth away, much to the frustration of Kidd.

 _Whhhyyy?!_ Ryuji was glad no one was there to witness this (how wrong you are, my boy). He doubted Kidd would ever forget the day he'd whined, almost sounding like a child that couldn't have his way.

Ryuji didn't answer. Instead, he moved closer to the Persona, moving to the ribcage of Kidd's chest, his lower half - his dick hard, again - resting against his. Unbuttoning his shirt, Ryuji mouthed one of the ribs while rocking his hips into Kidd, both of them moaning when they touched.

 _Fuck,_ Kidd whispered, bringing his arm around Ryuji, pulling him close. The blond continued to grind against him, one hand toying with the other side of his ribcage, while the other went up and down his spine. He could hear him moaning around his bones, watching Ryuji's flush face as he pulled away, and worked on the other, his dick hitting his Illume, the friction between the two becoming tensed. _Fuck..._

Kidd honestly didn't think he'd ever find pleasure again, not after his death. Becoming a skeleton left him feeling little to almost nothing (though, they do make excellent bone puns), and though he was semi alive again (as a personification, of all things), he still didn't think much of it.

To think there was still something there, after all this time, and because of a little experimenting....

"Stop thinkin'," Ryuji moaned, lips now red and puffy after giving another bone of his ribcage a suck. "You're killin' the mood..."

 _Sorry._ Kidd wasn't sorry at all, and they knew it. Moaning, Ryuji thrust against him, a finger pressing hard against his spine. Kidd hissed, arching his back and when his pelvis met Ryuji's very own, he let out a gurgle cry, Ryuji cumming all over himself (and some of it landed on Kidd), while Kidd blanked out for a moment. There was silence as Ryuji panted before Kidd came back to life.

 _Think I'm good now. We should hurry and find the others._ Kidd mumbled, though Ryuji could tell he wasn't really for it. Fuck, this was going to make things much harder during battle - if there is one. Before Ryuji could respond, however.

"Ryuji...."

Ryuji froze, face losing his color, fear crawling into his heart as he _knew_ that voice. He looked over at Kidd, who only smirked.

_Took ya long enough to realize someone had followed us._

Ryuji never wanted to kill his own Persona so badly.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton sex is weird, and hard to write. So what do you do? Why, make 'em human enough to have a dick and asshole, of course :,D (At least, when it comes to Kidd/Arsene. I had too much fun writing about Ryuji sucking on bones xD)
> 
> hahaha. Did I say two-shot? I meant three-shot. Obviously. That Two-shot tag is a lie, hahahaha *Slowly drinks her coffee while trying not to act suspicious but fails miserably*


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't ya tell me he followed me?!" Ryuji scowled at his persona. Kidd shrugged.

 _It looked like he was enjoyin' the show, so I kept quiet. _ He responded, snickering when he caught the sight of Akira blushing. Ryuji just shook his head, and sent him away before Kidd could utter another word - at the same time, Arsene also disappeared in blue flames, thanks to his other self. An awkward silence fell between the two, and Ryuji noted, with a grimace, that he still had semen on his abdomen, which was going to dry soon.

"I...I don't suppose you have anything I could wipe this away, do ya?" He asked, looking at Joker, who shook his head. Ryuji sighed, hanging his head, just as Akira took off his gloves and gave them to him. Ryuji blinked. "Uh...?"

"Use 'em." Akira said, and Ryuji spluttered.

"D-Dude! I _can't!_ " He said, but Akira shook his head.

"Nothing's ever the same in the Mementos, remember? I'm sure I can get another pair." The dark haired teen said. Reluctantly, Ryuji reached for the gloves and began wiping away the crust-like semen. He tried desperately to ignore Akira's eyes as they followed his movement. "Sooo...is _this_ what you and Kidd have been doing?"

"I-!" Ryuji blushed, wanting nothing more than to disappear on the spot. "Yes, b-but, it's not like that! I've...he's....I'm just-"

The more Ryuji tried to talk, the more red he turned, Akira thought absently - though quite amused as well.

"Isn't this a form a masturbating, though? If that's all, then there's no need to be ashamed, Ryuji. Everyone does it." Akira said, and Ryuji just glared at him - though, it was hard to take him seriously with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

"With their Personas?" He begrudgingly asked. Akira thought about it, before realizing Ryuji had a point. "And, anyway, if...if you were followin' me, why didn't you stop me? Could've saved me the embarrassment!" Though, unlikely, since this entire thing was embarrassing to begin with.

"You look like you needed it," Akira deadpanned, smirking when Ryuji sputter. "Seriously. It's okay Ryuji - though next time, don't run off like that. You had me worried."

Ryuji nodded, and was about to pull his pants up - and leave this mess behind him - when he noticed something below Akira's outfit.

"Joker...?" He started, questioning in his voice. Akira gave a soft hum to the question when he noticed Ryuji wasn't looking at him, but instead, down near his crotch. _Shit._

"Uh..." Akira bit his lip as Ryuji walked towards him, hand reaching out to cup his groin, making Akira hissed in pleasure. "Ryuji..."

"Kidd was right," Ryuji said, face blank, though still a tiny blush appeared on his face. "You...you got off on me doin' it with Kidd?"

"...it was a pretty hot scene," Akira mumbled, blushing beneath his mask. A soft moan escaped him when Ryuji began to rub the heated flesh in his hands, brown eyes fogging in between curiosity and lust. "Ryuji..."

"You were actually going to go find the others like this," Ryuji stated, rubbing a bit harder, pressing, making Akira fully erect. "Half-erect. Dude. You got some balls."

What an odd statement to say at a time like this.

"R-Ryuji..." Akira stuttered, thrusting his hips into Ryuji's hand.

"Akira," Ryuji breathed, looking up at his leader, seeing in time when said leader eyes darken with want, and how his cock twitched in his hand. "Let me help. Please. Let me jerk you off, or somethin'." He begged, pressing against him, and Akira's whole body shivered with want, dark desires filling his mind as he stared at the boy below him.

How long has he waited for this day? Granted, Akira was pretty sure he wanted a relationship with him first, but this works just as well.

"Please." Akira sighed, moving forward until his clothed cock barely touched Ryuji's lips. With barely suppressed enthusiasm, Ryuji began to fumble with Akira's clothing. _Goddamn buttons._ He thought darkly, before finally opening Akira's fly, and pulling him out. Akira wasn't really that big in girth, but long and flushed pink - obvious in need. Beads of semen dribbled down flesh, and Ryuji could feel his cock twitch and his mouth water at the thought of having it in him. Leaning forward, Ryuji gave the mushroom head a suckle, tongue trying to catch the fallen cum, and moaned slightly, to which Akira's head dropped and mouth open to let out a silent moan.

Ryuji stared at the boy, obvious pleased that he was pleasing his crush, before slowly moving his head up and down, a hand coming up to grip the dick. He smeared the pre-cum that had dripped down against the flesh, watching as Akira shivered when he touched the visible vein on it with his thumb, pressing slightly before stroking. Moans pulled out of Akira, his hand reaching down into Ryuji's hair, switching between tugging and softly running through.

"F-Fuck," Akira gasped as Ryuji went down lower, the head of his cock now inside Ryuji's mouth. It was so warm and wet, and Akira wanted nothing more than to fuck his mouth as hard as he could. His grip on Ryuji's hair tighten as the boy continued to suck and lick at him, bopping his head, stroking length of his cock with his hand. Ryuji, meanwhile, hummed as he closed his eyes, wrapping his tongue around Akira's head, before going down and suckle at the rest of him. He has yet learn how to deepthroat, but for Akira, maybe he'll be able to take him down without choking for once. "R-Ryuji, I," Akira gasped, making Ryuji look up. "I want to fuck your mouth. Can I?"

Ryuji froze, a blush on his face as he blinked up at Akira. _If that isn't the most fuckable face I've seen...._ Akira's grip on Ryuji's hair was starting to hurt.

The delinquent pulled back. "Akira...." He bit his lip, the blush deepening. "S-Sure."

"I don't have to if you don't want me to-"

"I want you to!" Ryuji interrupted, and goddamn, Bashful Ryuji is probably cutest thing in the world. "It's just...I've never...went down on someone before. I've...I've practiced."

 ** _"On who?"_** Damn, did Akira just growl? A shiver went down Ryuji's spine, as well as feeling lightheaded at the thought of Akira being possessive for _his_ sake.

"U-um...bananas...?"

Silence. The two thieves stared at each other for a long moment before Ryuji started to shift uncomfortably on his knees.

"Bananas?" Akira questioned.

"Y-Yeah," Ryuji thought his face was going to catch on fire it was so red. "I...I wanted to get good at blowjobs in case, y'know, if I ever decided...or if you ever decided to.." This time, Ryuji wasn't just bashful looking - he also looked disappointed, which slightly killing the mood.

"If I ever decided to what?" Akira asked quietly, getting down to Ryuji's level.

"If...if you ever decided to try this. I...I know I'm not Ann, but-"

"What does Ann have anything to do with this?" Akira interrupted, narrowing his eyes as Ryuji squirmed.

"You like her, right? As in, you want her as a girlfriend? I think it's hopeful wishing that you would want me instead, and I thought maybe...one day...we could try this, even if it's a one-off thing-" Before Ryuji could continue, Akira had already pressed his lips against his, surprising the blonde. Though, Ryuji was still frozen about time Akira pulled back, the leader smiled.

"Ryuji," He placed his head against his. "I wanted _you_ and for _so long._ I just never thought I'd get a chance because you're always talking about girls and stuff I was never interested in. Had I known you felt the same, _this_ could've happened ages ago, and this wouldn't be a _one time thing -_ it'll be more than once."

At that, Ryuji blushed.

"O-Oh," And then, just because Ryuji can't keep his mouth shut, "I have a praise kink."

Akira raised an eyebrow, a sinister smirk crawling on his face. "Oh?"

"I like hearing the words 'good boy'," Ryuji said, because once that ball got rolling, he couldn't stop - no matter how mortifying it was. "And...Kidd has a kink too."

He could hear Kidd swear underneath his breath, while in Akira's mind, he could hear Arsene give out a dark chuckle - a laugh full of promises, and sadistic pleasure.

"Huh. Didn't think Personas had kinks." Then again, Arsene seems all to happy about being in control and using chains to do it. Was that Arsene's kink?

"When Kidd was actin' shitty, he was doing it on purpose," Ryuji said. "He likes being spanked. He wants someone to fuck him roughly, I guess. His whole thing is using sex as punishment."

"While yours is about using sex as a reward." Akira concluded, looking directly at the blond, who squirmed at the look. So many things were going through Akira's head right now; and it doesn't really help that Arsene was contributing to that while searching for the Captain to give him his 'punishment' that he deserved. "So, if I said, be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth, would you?"

Akira immediately spotted when Ryuji's dick twitched as the blond groaned. "Yes."

The smile on the dark haired teen's face became the smirk Ryuji had once saw when Akira summoned his Persona for the first time.

"Then, can I?" He whispered darkly into Ryuji's ear, smirking when Ryuji's body trembled and he open his mouth, the blush on his face darken. Ryuji barely had the time to think when Akira gripped his hair once more and practically shoved him down onto his cock, nose briefly touching dark curls around his cock. He choked, eyes wide and watered, but Ryuji forced himself to relax, easing his throat, as Akira began to pull back before shoving his cock down his throat again. Soft whimpers escaped him as Akira continued to thrust into him, tears falling down his flushed face, yet his own cock twitched and throb as the leader continued to face fuck him. The soft moans from Akira reached his ears as Ryuji scrambled to get a hold on him, tongue flickering effortlessly at the disappearing and reappearing flesh inside his mouth, and Ryuji struggled to keep up. "Fuck, so good, Ryuji. So good. Such a good boy."

Ryuji keen, drool dripping down his mouth, and decided to test something as Akira used his mouth. The moment Akira thrust back in, Ryuji gently scraped his teeth on the flesh, not enough to hurt him, and the next thing he knew, Akira cried out and came inside his mouth. Ryuji's eyes went wide as he choked on the cum, swallowing some of it, but most of it fell out of his mouth as Akira pulled back.

"D-Dude..." He rasped, looking at Akira, but Akira gripped his waist instead.

"I'm not done with you yet," He purred, smirking when Ryuji's eyes went wide, and turned him over.

"W-Wait!" Ryuji yelped, blushing when he realized he was on his hands and knees. "I haven't-! I'm not-! Akira!"

"A virgin?" Akira asked as he spread Ryuji's ass cheeks, revealing that beautiful pink-white hole.

"Y-Yes," Ryuji stuttered, pushing his face into the ground, unknowingly shoving his ass into the air, much to Akira's pleasure. "In all the times Kidd and I were together, he's never....he said he wanted someone else to have it. Someone special."

"I'm glad he thinks I'm special." Akira said, faintly wishing he had _something_ for lube, but alas, had to make do with his spit. Ryuji chuckled.

"Kidd really likes Arsene, so it make sense why he think his other self is great. I think so too." Ryuji cooed, smirking, knowing he had made Akira blush.

"If Arsene hunting down Kidd is any indication, he feels the same. Me too, obviously," Akira said, making sure his fingers were wet enough before pressing one against Ryuji's hole. "Ryuji...this is going to sting a little, and especially since I don't make a habit of carrying lube with me," Though, after today, Akira might want to. "You're just going to have to bare with me, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you, Akira." Ryuji said, mentally preparing himself just as Akira shoved his finger in.

He had been right; it _did_ stung, and Ryuji had tried to keep his body from tensing up - though everything told him to push out the invader. The blond gritted his teeth as Akira moved his finger in and out, moaning as Akira spoke to him in hushed whispers; "Relax", "it's okay" "be good for me, okay?" "such a good boy". Eventually, Ryuji's muscles did loosen up, and instead of pain, he was now withering in pleasure, slowly rocking his hips onto his finger.

"Such, such a good boy. Doing everything right. I'm gonna add another finger, okay?" Akira said, and Ryuji nodded, moaning when he felt the burn of being stretched by two fingers. There was still some stinging, but not as bad, and as Ryuji enjoyed being stroked by them, one of them 'accidentally' brushed against the spot that made Ryuji let out a whiny, kind of whore-ish, noise, and panted, face red. "I think I found your prostate."

Well, no shit, Akira.

Ryuji wanted to bite back at the comment, but was stopped when Akira did it again and again, until Ryuji was now fucking on his fingers. The blond moaned as he twist and turned, clamping down onto said fingers, which lead to lewd comments from the leader.

"Look how well you're sucking me in," He hissed. "It's like you never want me to leave. Do you like this, Ryuji? Do you like being finger fucked?"

"Y-yes," Ryuji whimpered, thrusting into his fingers, moaning. Akira smirked.

"Well, what about one more?"

"Eh!" Ryuji's eyes went wide as Akira shoved another inside his asshole. There were now three fingers inside him, all three brushing against his prostate, and Ryuji struggled not to come, though he desperately wanted to. "Akira! Akira, Akira, Akira,"

"I love how you chant my name," Akira purred, nuzzling his face into Ryuji's neck. "I think you're ready now."

Ryuji panted and squirmed. "Akira...."

With a small pop, Akira slid his fingers out, marveling at the gaping hole that was Ryuji's. It was like it was winking at him, teasing him to fill him up, and Akira would happily oblige to it, now that his cock was hard again. Spitting into his hands, Akira rubbed his dick, hoping it was enough coating so he didn't hurt Ryuji, and moaned softly to himself when Ryuji started to move, arching his back.

"P-Please, hurry." He whimpered, and how could Akira say no to that pretty plead?

Placing his hands onto both sides of Ryuji, Akira slowly began to move forward, where the tip of his dick touched Ryuji's rim, to which the boy below did a sharp intake for. Akira's mind was in a whirl of emotions, but he kept his calm, and slowly pushed in, both of them moaning. Immediately, Akira was engulfed by heat, and how Ryuji's insides clung onto him like a vice. He was on the verge of wanting to fuck Ryuji mindlessly, to the point where he won't be able to walk, until the blond could only think about is him and his dick. He watched with half-lidded eyes as his dick disappeared into that heat, into the body that so willing, and to the boy who was likewise.

God, he just wanted to fuck Ryuji into the dirt.

Ryuji, himself, moaned as inch by slow, torturous inch he sank lower and lower onto Akira. It felt so weird, yet so good to have something inside him - something that would bring him pleasure. He was so full, so stretched, exploding and imploding at the same time, and all he could think of is _more. I want more._ Ryuji whimpered.

"Akira..." He gasped out, feeling the tip gently brush against his prostate, now that Akira was fully bottoming out. A second passed, and Ryuji squirmed once more, the grip on his hips tightening in response. "Akira...move...please.."

"Ask nicely." Akira taunted, leaning forward as he nip at Ryuji's ear. Ryuji blushed.

"C-Can you please move, Akira? I-I need it." He whimpered out, feeling the sinister grin on Akira's face.

"Good boy." He said, leaning back and pulling out. Ryuji whimpered, feeling the insides squeezed around Akira, trying to keep him in, only to cry out in shock when Akira slammed back in, leaving a pleasurable tingle going up his spine. Before he could say anything, Akira did it again, and again, and Ryuji was gasping for air, lifting himself a bit higher, face flushed as Akira pounded into him. Tears started to fall from his face, and he could tell his cock was straining (how the fuck had he not cum yet?) to come, though the slit was wet and white as it want to be.

"AKIRA! Oh god, I...I.." Ryuji whimpered, moaning quite loudly when Akira found his prostate again, and began to abuse it. "F-Fuck..."

"Heh," Akira smirked. "About time you stopped censoring yourself."

"Shut - ah - up! Ngh," Ryuji wanted to glare at him, but in this angle, he doubted he would get his point across. Instead, he just moved in time with Akira's thrust, moaning wantonly as Akira's dick continuously abused his prostate, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Hey, did you know our Personas are currently fucking right now?" Akira asked, smirking when he saw Ryuji blushed.

"D-Dude! D-Don't - neegh - talk about that - ah, Akira - right now! Ah, ah," The blond stuttered, moaning when Akira stopped and began to flip him over, face to face. Akira could now see his tears, the beautiful red that covered it, seeing those delicious lips just begging to be kissed, and how blown out Ryuji's eyes were - how they were filled with love and lust, and mild irritation when Akira brought up their Personas. The teen lean down, lips barely touching.

"I love you," He whispered, and before Ryuji could say it back, Akira kissed him, tongue sliding against each other as Akira thrust harder and more precise. He could feel Ryuji tremble underneath him, hearing him whimper, and as Ryuji wrapped his arms around him, he couldn't help but think _I want this to last forever._

Suddenly, Ryuji broke off the kiss as he chanted: "I'm coming! Oh my god, Akira! I...I..I..!"

With a gasp, Ryuji splattered all over their chest, moaning when Akira bit down on his neck, and he could feel Akira's come inside him. Seconds passed since then, and Ryuji whimpered as Akira pulled out, his come leaking down his thighs and ass. He blushed.

"God...Am I going to have to walk around with cum in my ass now?" He asked, and Akira tilted his head to hide his smile.

"Sorry." No he wasn't, and they knew it.

"Well, we should find the others. They might be worried about us now." Ryuji said.

"Sure," Then he paused. "Kidd and Arsene are still fucking, by the way."

"DUDE!"

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, I promise! No really, I do! (Unless, of course you don't want to see two Personas fucking. Then feel free to skip. Otherwise, cute and fluffy ending abound .-.)


	4. Chapter 4

Kidd grunted as his back hit the wall, an immediate set of chains wrapping around his arms, holding them upwards. Another had found its way around his neck, and despite being made out of bones, he could feel just how heavy and tight they were, making him gasp.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Arsene purred, floating a few spaces from him, a devilish grin on his face. Then again, it was hard to tell if Arsene was smiling - that mask of his does a pretty good job of hiding any of his expressions.

"I _was_ going to meet up with the others, until you stopped me." Kidd muttered, shivering when Arsene moved in closer, his warm breath washing over him.

"Hmm," Arsene nuzzled his head in between Kidd's shoulder plate, smirking when he heard his breath hitched. "Is it true? About your....fetish? Did you really act up for your other self just because of your arousal?" He asked, tongue flicking at the spinal cord, teeth grazing against hard exterior, claw-like hands gripping the Captain around his hips.

Kidd glared at him. If he was human, he would've blushed.

"Parts of it."

"Mostly," Arsene corrected, and Kidd gasped again when the chain around his neck tighten in a warning. "Now, it just begs the question: What am I to do with you?"

"Let me go?" Kidd smirked, only to gasp when Arsene's claw hand grabbed his ass.

"No, I'd rather take a leaf out of my other self's book," The grin became much more feral. Kidd scoffed.

"Ya can't fuck a skeleton," He reminded him, but he was proven wrong in less than a second when Arsene dipped his hand in his pants and began to fondle the end of his tailbone.

"Maybe not," Arsene agreed, the smirk still on his face. "But you're still so _sensitive._ As if you're made out of flesh instead of bone, and I've been watching. I've taken notes." With that, Arsene thrust against the skeleton, making him moan, just as he sank his teeth deeper into Kidd's shoulder. Another claw hand ran up Kidd's shirt, long nails dancing against his ribcage, making the pirate persona shiver. "I can make you feel _really_ good, too."

Kidd whimpered as Arsene pulled his hands away, and began spreading his legs open. The fallen angel then started to work on his pants, and began leaning forward, opening his mouth to let his forked tongue slither out and taste. The feel of his tongue against his tailbone caused Kidd to jerk, though still hold steady by the chains on him, and if he could he would be biting his lip right now. The tongue was light as a feather, but still slick like a real one, and on him, it felt a little ticklish. The Captain of the Adventure Galley squirmed, moaning as Arsene played with him, his hands digging into his bone thighs. He looked down into the eyes of the angel, gulping when he noticed just how bright they were, and let out a cry when Arsene bit him. Pulling back, Arsene stood up and yanked his shirt up, his tongue now wrapping around one of his ribcage, and stroked him. Kidd shivered just as Arsene pulled him close, moaning when he felt the persona's erect member rubbing in between him.

"A-Arsene..." He whimpered, trembling when Arsene slowly began to thrust into him.

Meanwhile, Arsene hummed as he worked his tongue, a hand crawling over his capture's spine, digging into it, and listening gleefully as the skeleton moaned again. Kidd started to pant, trying in vain to meet with Arsene's thrust, but couldn't. He could feel the chains on him tighten again, and he choked, little pathetic whimpers escaping him, back arching into the hand that was pressing hard against his spine. Pulling back from Kidd's ribs, Arsene moved closer to his face, a sinister grin appearing.

"If I remember correctly, you like to use sex as punishment," He said. Kidd couldn't say anything with the chains continuously tightening and releasing, but he did let the other Persona know that that was an agreement by weakly thrusting against him. Arsene chuckled. "I see.."

Suddenly, Kidd was tossed onto his hands and knees, still chained, right in front of Arsene who began unzipping his pants, revealing his cock. Kidd squirmed when he came face to face with it, leaning forward to taste, when Arsene pulled back.

"Nah-ah-ah. You can't get any unless I say so," He said tauntingly, placing his hand on Kidd's head when he lean forward again. "You're being naughty, aren't you?"

"No..." Kidd muttered, though they both know he was. Grinning, Arsene said:

"Open your mouth." Kidd glared at him, though he did, albeit reluctantly. It was a small opening, but it didn't matter, for Arsene had shoved right in and had Kidd been a lesser person, he would've choked. Though, the chains around his neck didn't make things better, for he actually did, making his eye water. He glared at the demon, who only tisked. "Your fault." Arsene was being unapologetic, and he started to thrust into Kidd's mouth. The captain moaned around his mouthful, flicking his tongue, staring up at the demon above him. Said demon was staring right back at him, eyes filled with lust and want, making the pirate shiver as he sucked and sucked, whimpering when Arsene shoved himself further in.  _He's lucky that skeletons don't have to worry about breathing._ Kidd thought, and he was pretty sure he'd just heard his other self choke, whether it was because of laughter or him being horrified that their other selves are screwing with each other, Kidd didn't care.

The pirate continued to suck, closing his good eye, as Arsene's thrust began to pick up speed, and then, with a pop, removed himself out of Kidd's mouth just to cum on him.

Kidd coughed, and glared.

Arsene grinned.

"You look good in white." He sneered, and Kidd glared even harder. "But, I'm not really done yet."

This time, there were chains around Kidd's ankles.

"Let's go another round, shall we?"

* * *

By the time Kidd and Arsene were done, Ryuji was full on red.

"Your Persona is a sadist...." The blond said, shoving his head into his hands. Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, he  _is_ me in the same breath as Kidd is you," The dark haired leader said, grinning when Ryuji gave him a blank look.

"Wait, does that mean you want to tie me up?!" He squeaked.

"It doesn't have to be you, it's just something I'm really into." Akira mumbled. Ryuji just stared at him before shaking his head. He really couldn't fault Akira there, seeing how apparently, Kidd being a tease would mean Ryuji, theoretically, is a sex tease too. Or maybe something he could see in a partner. Which, looking at Akira now, yeah, he could definitely see Akira being a sex tease.

"Let's just...go. We can figure this shit out when we get there."

Of course, it's hard to explain to the others why their Personas won't come out about time they reached everyone else.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Kidd/Ryuji smex was hard, oooo boi. But, I hope you guys liked this! Sorry for the wait! <3

**Author's Note:**

> :,D
> 
> I hope to god I can make this into a two shot.


End file.
